


True Guardian

by SmittenVixen13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, dunno how to tag this, frozen 2, inspired by 2 of the songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: Marinette's been feeling her powers rising when she hears a call in the distance, will she answer it? Will she be able to overcome the hurdles with being a new Guardian, possibly alone? (Inspired by Frozen 2)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. Into the Unknown

( _Ah-ah, oh-oh_ )  
 _  
_  
There it was again, plaguing her mind as she tried to shut it out. Tikki couldn’t hear it, her parents couldn’t hear it, Chat Noir, Rena, _no one_ could hear it. Only she could.  
  
  
( _Ah-ah, oh-oh_ )  
  
  
Master Fu never told her about this, about others hearing this, this, this **call**. She clutched her chest, her mind racing wildly for answers while her heart yearned to run to _home_. But she was home, her parents were asleep downstairs, she was in Paris. She had everyone she loved here.  
  
  
( _Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh-oh_ )  
  
  
She could, she could reach out, couldn’t she? Shouldn’t she reach out to the voice? Maybe they could-no, no, she knew better. Why was she giving these thoughts fantasy?  
  
  
“I can hear you, but I won't,” why was she trembling so much? “Some look for trouble while others don't,” her gaze rose to the moon outside, her heart summersaulting for her _home_ , “there's a thousand reasons I should go about my day,” the winter break had come as a saving grace, but even earlier that _week_ it had been a problem during class, “and ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away, oh-oh-oh.” Kwami, how she wanted them to go away.  
  
  
( _Ah-ah, oh-oh_ )  
  
  
It answered!  
  
  
“Oh-oh,” she whispered quietly, gazing around her darkened room.  
  
  
( _Ah-ah, oh-oh_ )  
  
  
Air!  
  
  
She needed air.  
  
  
She climbed up to the balcony, ignoring the chill of the winter winds, basking in the coolness of night. She needed to center herself, calm down.  
  
  
“You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear,” that’s all it was, wasn’t it? “And if I heard you, which I don't,” her glare pierced the night, adamant in her denial, “I'm spoken for, I fear.” Paris needed her, needed their guardian to protect them from the forces of Hawkmoth. She had her duty, she couldn’t just…just run off to where her heart screamed to go.  
  
  
“Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls,” Maman and Papa, she wouldn’t know what to do without them. “I’m sorry, secret siren, but I’m blocking out your calls,” she couldn’t abandon her duty, not now that she was on her own.  
  
  
Clenching her teeth, she glared out to the night sky, to wherever the voice was from, for all she knew, it may even be Hawkmoth or Mayura, “I've had my adventure, I don't need something new,” she presses a hand to her railing, fingers numbing against the cold, the trembling was surely from the cold “I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you into the unknown! Into the unknown!” The broken cry escaped her, tears glittering in her eyes, searching into the night for answers, “Into the unknown!”  
  
  
( _Ah-ah, oh-oh_ )  
  
  
Still it _replied_ , called back to her. A breath of a laugh escaped her, tears splashing against the cool snow.  
  
  
( _Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh, oh_ )  
  
  
Bowing her head, she whispered, “What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake,” it was well past normal hours, at least it wasn’t dawn, “are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?”  
  
  
Her heart twisted, gaze rising towards the moon, “Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?” Was there someone else like her? Other guardians? Others just…just so out of place in their lives? “Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?” She loved her family, but home stopped _being_ home a long time ago. Paris was her love, but it wasn’t **home**.  
  
  
How could it be when she felt so alien compared to everyone? She held a duty to ancient beings who created the very fabric of time and space, beings who helped humans to guard their earth, their homes, their loves! Who else could say that?  
  
  
She climbed the iced balcony railing, strength giving her the chance to climb to where the chimneys were, she needed to climb, to release energy! Not a flicker of thought went to transformation.  
  
  
“Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow,” her strength was imbedding itself into her day to day life, her self-healing was getting her looks from what little attention her friends gave her, she _swears_ she could hear her kitty pillow purring at times!  
  
  
“Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go… ,” She jumped from the chimney to the flat roof, speaking to the voice, unaware of the glimmering red and pink magic trailing her, “into the unknown?” She turns, looking for the voice, for her companion, “Into the unknown!” Please! Answer me back! “Into the unknown!!”  
  
  
( _Ah-ah, oh-oh_ )  
  
  
There it was! She wasn’t alone! Relief washed over her, reaching for something in the dark.  
  
  
( _Ah-ah, oh-oh_ )  
  
  
“Oh, oh, oh, are you out there? Do you know me?” She was searching for them; sure she could find them! Her heart ached for someone to understand her. “Can you feel me? Can you show me?” Tell her she wasn’t alone in all this! That this responsibility, this duty, this burden wasn’t just on her alone! That she wasn’t the lone legacy in a line of Guardians.  
  
  
“Ah-ah, oh-oh,” her eyes widen at the trail of magic around her, heart lifting in joy as she sang to the other.  
  
  
Home, some part of her whispered.  
  
  
( _Ah-ah, oh-oh_ )  
  
  
Her smile spread wider, little ladybug shapes dancing around her, her heart singing in joy for the reply, “Ah-ah, oh-oh.”  
  
  
( _Ah-ah, oh-oh_ )  
  
  
Together! They could be in it together!  
  
  
“Ah-ah, oh-oh” ( _Ah-ah, oh-oh_ )  
  
  
It was harmonizing with her, keeping in beat, the flurry of ladybugs surrounding her, warming her, giving her the love of the magic.  
  
  
“Ah-ah, oh-oh!” ( _Ah-ah, oh-oh_ )  
  
  
For once, she needed to let go, to trust herself.  
  
  
“Ah-ah, oh-oh!” ( _Ah-ah, oh-oh_ )  
  
  
Chaton tried to understand, but he _couldn't_ , not fully anyway. But he tried for her.  
  
  
“Ah-ah, oh-oh!!” ( _Ah-ah, oh-oh_ )  
  
  
She watched one of the ladybugs circling her before beginning to fly off, where they going away with the voice? “Where are you going? Don't leave me alone.”  
  
  
Marinette didn’t want to be alone anymore, it was too much without Fu to help her! “How do I follow you,” ( _Ah ah_ ), the voice was echoing around her, “Into the unknown?”  
  
  
Magic circled her, faster and faster, almost the same way as Miraculous Ladybug did.  
  
  
( _Oh-oh-oh_ )  
  
  
The voice sang into her ear, magic bursting from within her, the jump of ladybugs rushing around her and off to wherever they felt the need to go, Marinette dropping to her knees as she felt her body hum with power.  
  
  
~  
  
  
“It is beginning.”  
  
  
"Surely she is too young," murmured her friend to her left, gazing to her, "she should not hold this responsibility."  
  
  
  
"The call calls whenever it wishes. She is a Ladybug, she will answer."  
  
  
  
Murmuring sounded around her, her eyes focused on the little red goddess that popped into their home. “Tikki, my goddess,” she whispers tenderly, cupping her hands to settle the kwami, “she has begun her steps.”  
  
  
The ancient one nodded, wide blue eyes gazing up to the masked face before her, “She has, as all Ladybugs before her.”  
  
  
And just like the others, Marinette would need to do this alone.


	2. Jolly Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Marinette's duet with fate change all that she knew? Will she have her partner at her side?

“Tikki! I, I don’t know what that voice is but I just did _magic_! Like! It felt like miraculous cure? Eeeee!!” She squealed, slipping back into her room, energy humming through even as her fingers still stung from the cold, forgetting that she should very much be asleep, regardless of Winter Break.  
  
  
“I know you can’t hear the voice, I get that, but you _need_ to see what I can do! Tikki come on, where are you?” At least the Kwami would be able to understand _some_ of her rambling better than Chat would.  
  
  
When no tittering laughter, no flit of energy zipping to her, no curious voice sounded from her room, no yawns or mutters of complaint of being awoken stirred from the nest below her bed, Marinette felt the warmth buzzing inside of her sizzle down, a creeping panic building up.  
  
  
“Tikki? Tikki, please, I know you’re not asleep….” She had just been awake with her, discussing the spells she had managed to have saved on her computer-and tablet-when the voice had called to her, distracted her.  
  
  
Tikki…Tikki hadn’t joined her. Hadn’t _followed_ her.  
  
  
The voice had _distracted_ her.  
  
  
She searched through her room, through all the normal hiding spots, but the goddess was nowhere to be found. “Tikki, this isn’t funny.” Stop trembling, she internally scolded herself, just…call her back through transformation!  
  
  
Nodding to herself, she called out, “Spots on!”, and waited for the transformation to begin, but nothing happened.  
  
  
Okay, Marinette, calm down, maybe…maybe she could use another Kwami while she searched for her goddess? She nodded to herself, moving towards the hidden spot.  
  
  
Drawing out the vintage sewing machine, she pressed the needed three buttons before the machine opened to reveal the miraculous; drawing out the Fox necklace, she placed it on herself, ready for Trixx to pop out.  
  
  
Trixx never popped out.  
  
  
“What’s _happening_?”  
  
  
~  
  
  
 _ **Adrien walked down the halls of his home, looking around fearfully as eerie creaks sounded from all around him, making him jump and his hair to nearly fluffed up like a cats’.**_  
  
  
 _ **A low cackle was heard echoing down the darkened halls, reverberating off of the walls; Adrien cursed to himself as he quickened the pace, looking over his shoulder, the darkness slowly gaining a sickening violet color. He recognized that damn cackle from anywhere, especially after that bastard caused Master Fu’s ‘retirement’.**_  
  
  
 _ **“Give me the miraculous,” sneered a voice in his ear, tripping over his feet as he looked for the voice, heart pounding in his chest. No, no, he COULDN'T know. They had been so damn careful, he couldn’t know!**_  
  
  
 _ **Nearly tumbling down the staircase, Adrien ran to his father’s office door, banging on it as the darkness creeped ever closer. With no answer, he banged harder, fear tightening its’ grip around his neck, “Father? Father, please, open the door!” His father was supposed to protect him, wasn’t he? “Father! Please, he’ll get me!”**_  
  
  
 _ **“Then perhaps we will get your mother back, won’t we? Don’t be a child, Adrien, a fair trade is needed.” Slithers of inky blackness snaked around his arms, his torso, his legs, his screams for help muffled under the laughter of the two men.**_  
  
  
“NO!”  
  
  
The cry echoed around the room, the resounding silence of night greeting him back as his trembling hands found their way to his hair, trying to center himself again. “Fuck,” was all he could mutter, the nightmare still reeling in his mind.  
  
  
“Plagg, turn on the light, please,” he whispers, knowing the poor Kwami was used to his intense nightmares; when no answer came, he simply figured that meant Plagg had fallen asleep in his cheese stash again. Flicking on the light, Adrien made his way out of bed to see if he could find the cheese fiend, he needed to do something to get away from that hellish nightmare. “Plagg, come on bud, time to wake up, remember the last time you slept in here? I had to give you a bath and you hate those…Plagg?”  
  
  
He.  
  
  
He wasn’t in there.  
  
  
No, Plagg had _promised_ him last time to never leave the room late at night again so his holder wouldn’t worry, so Adrien’s anxiety wouldn’t kick up a notch. I-It’s fine, he was fine. Just-Just call Plagg to him, the kwami would be annoyed but he’d be able to reassure his anxieties that all was fine.  
  
  
Except Plagg didn’t come and his ring was back to the color of night, with little green pawprints all over it. “No...no, no no, no! Plagg!” Why was the miraculous shut down? This was how it first looked when he got it, before it became the bright silver it was now!  
  
  
“Gods, wake me up from this nightmare.”  
  
  
What was going on?  
  
  
~  
  
  
She had spent all night looking over the Grimoire notes she had, analyzing the texts over and over again but there was _nothing_ on what was happening right now! She had worried herself nearly sick with the thought of being so powerless and Hawkmoth’s abilities remaining while hers was dormant.  
  
  
Needless to say, she _maybe_ got half an hour of sleep before she gave up and simply focused on some needed tasks. But each time she would get into baking or cooking or sewing, she would hear the call, urging her to follow it **home**.  
  
  
Marinette groans, quickening her pace towards the “Moitié et moitié café”, the only place who _properly_ served coffee; if she was going to figure out what was going on, she needed the caffeine and whatever else she could scrounge up in research. For the first time in her time as Ladybug, she was able to wield, _kinda_ , the ‘miraculous ladybug’ power without her suit to help her, and it was after that that she couldn’t find Tikki.  
  
  
She groans softly, rubbing at her temples, she knew she needed to rest her mind but it was hard! For the first time in nearly sixteen months, she was without a Kwami. ' _ **I hope Chat’s okay, hopefully it’s nothing too bad.’**_ If nothing else, she hoped this was a temporary fluke and _all_ involved were without their abilities, specifically Hawkmoth and Mayura.  
  
  
So lost in her thoughts, she ended up crashing into someone, squeaking out a curse as she braced herself for a fall to the icy ground but arms prevented her fall. “Shit! Sorry! Wasn’t looking where I was going are yo-wait…Marinette?”  
  
  
The voice was familiar as her savior helped to right her, her eyes flicking up and nearly cursing again. It was Adrien, dressed up in winter gear, his blond locks hidden under a navy colored beanie, with the paler blue scarf around his neck, his bright eyes checking over her worriedly, “Marinette?”  
  
  
Mentally groaning, she gives him a timid smile, “S-Sorry Adrien, just lost in your pots-I-I MEAN! M-My thoughts!! Lost in my thoughts.” She winces at the squeal in her voice, but his bright laughter calmed her down enough to settle on mostly flustered and less tongue tied, “Just a little tired, I-I’m headed to Moitié et moitié if you want to come? T-They have really good coffee.”  
  
  
He grins, nodding as he adjusted his coat, “I was headed there already, I’d love to hang out. Father well, he…” he shrugs, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck, “he was kinda angry this morning, just told me to not disturb him. And with Nathalie on vacation, Gorilla’s letting me roam a little so long as I text him every half hour.”  
  
  
She reached out a hand, lightly touching the cooled wool, “I’m sure it wasn’t anything bad,” she raised her free hand, gesturing around them, “it’s the Monday before Christmas and life is hectic as monkeys in charge of a circus!” His face softened, a bubble of laughter escaping, her own following, “Now, let’s go get some c-coffee!”  
  
  
 _ **‘I should’ve known, my princess always knows what to do….’**_  
  
  
“Yeah, let’s.” He smiles, following her lead towards the bustling path towards the hole-in-the-wall café.  
  
  
~  
  
  
“A Black Cat wielder.” Remarked one, gazing down through the pane of ice.  
  
  
“And one so attentive!” Another cooed, smiling at the way the pair simply softened around one another. “Aww, just look at them! And they don’t even know each other’s identities yet,” she giggles, elbowing her companion lightly, “maybe they’ll have an accidental reveal as well~.”  
  
  
The group laughed, recalling found memories as they watched the newest pair order something off of a menu.  
  
  
Tikki hums, pleased at how the pair were already near each other, drawn to each other like the ocean to the moon. She wondered how this journey would guide Marinette, her calling was different than the others who had wielded her miraculous.  
  
  
When Marinette first told her, she was utterly confused by the very notion of hearing someone singing to her young chosen. Was it a guardian thing? Was it from so many late night Akumas? Did Fu’s passing on the responsibility of the miraculous entail things he forgot to tell her? And the questions went on and on until she found herself within the Hidden Layer.  
  
  
(A few of her chosen called it Nirvana, others a sort of Heaven, Valhalla, Moksha, The Summerland, so on and so forth, each associating it with a type of afterlife, but each of her previous chosen, as well as the other Kwamis’ chosens, finding peace in the Hidden Layer. It was endless as it was limited, housing souls of the wielders who had used their miraculous for the good of humanity, what was morally good even if the laws at the time would argue otherwise.)  
  
  
But once she was in the Hidden Layer, amongst all her previous Bugs, she knew it was Marinette’s time to rise to her true position, a sign of a true Ladybug.  
  
  
And Marinette **would** rise to the occasion, she was capable and much stronger than some who have wielded before. And they _knew_ it, cheered over it, honestly.  
  
  
The question was, however, if she would be journeying alone or with her other half?  
  
  
~  
  
  
“A-And then Papa said, ‘I’m giving you comedy gold right here’ to which I said, ‘Really, because I don’t see your act getting any richer’!” Marinette snickers behind her hand, the memory still fresh in her mind.  
  
  
Adrien gasped, much like her Papa did, looking so hurt, “But his puns were amazing! ‘Raise the bakes’? ‘It’s the torte that counts’?! ‘An escaped fudge-ative’! They’re mugnificient!” He grinned at her groan, sipping at his mug of hot chocolate.  
  
  
She couldn’t tell if she was flustered because this perfect boy was punning in front of her, in front of her _cheesecake_ , or because she wanted so badly to laugh; rolling her eyes, she bites down on a forkful of dessert, eyes narrowed at him. “Keep punning, I’ll get you sent to comedy jail. You’re just as bad as Chat Noir.”  
  
  
“Aww! You can’t do that to me just because I’m as brilliant as he is~,” he practically purred, finding his mood lifted as she grumbled with that rosy blush on her cheeks. Marinette truly was a blessing on days like this. His expression softened again, gazing across to her, “Thanks again for inviting me with you…Father’s been…well, he’s been stressed since Nathalie’s been gone, and with Gorilla helping me get some free roam, and Kagami off to Japan, it’s been-it’s been stressful.”  
  
  
Marinette could only nod in sympathy, unable to imagine a life lived like that; even at her parents’ busiest, she could at least keep them company by running the counter or delivering orders around the city to help out. And with Tikki missing, the Kwami not responding, and Luka-! Well, her body sagged a bit internally, he’s been gone, she thinks Juleka said they went to Scotland for the holidays, and ever since the break up….  
  
  
“Well, I-I’m here for you if you need someone to talk to. I know everyone’s busy right now, but we’re here for you.” Alya and Nino had dating plans, some of the others were on vacation or busy helping decorate, others were nursing colds, but everyone would reach out to talk with them. “My day’s been off too, a, uh, a _**friend**_ of mine hasn’t been responding, and neither has her family, so I’m just hoping they’re okay.”  
  
  
He nods, reaching across to hold her hand, “I’m sure she’s fine, Marinette. I, uh, I have the day free if you want to hang out. I’ve never been allowed out around the holidays so I’m not sure what to do, but I’m sure there’s something!” He beams, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, “Let’s not focus on things we can’t control.”  
  
  
 _ **‘I’m so going to marry this boy,’**_ She sighs internally, softening at his offer, and at how he held her hand. Like he never wanted to let it go. “I’d love that. I think we’re close to one not far off from us. And since no one’s watching, I’ll be sure to show you the delicious treats the vendors are selling,” she promises with a wink, a thrill running through her at his blush. “You deserve some time to relax, Adrien.”  
  
  
“You do too, Mari.” He reminds her, grinning as they took off.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Adrien groans, sinking his teeth into the last beignet, humming happily around the mouthful as he leant back into the park bench, “’ish so GOOD.” He didn’t think anything could taste as good as Tom and Sabine’s cooking but he was so wrong. “Can we go back later?”  
  
  
Marinette snorts, chewing on the strawberry Tagada treat she got, taking her time at his pleading looks; he was too sweet to deny. “We can go back _after_ lunch. I love sweets but I need real fooood.”  
  
  
“Spoilsport.”  
  
  
They spilled into giggles, grinning as they simply basked in the winter day, the commotion of the market far away enough to just be simple background noise. When was the last time they had just hung out just them? Usually there was at least Nino or Kagami or Luka there and…well, with everything going on….  
  
  
Adrien peaked over at her, seeing she was lost in her thoughts, his smile growing. She was so amazing. She got him out of his own funk even while she was busy with her own things…she really was their Everyday Ladybug, even with Lila doing what she wanted. Ugh, Lila. That was a whole different issue in itself.  
  
  
Even with their eventual break up, Kagami was still his friend, and as his friend, she helped him better understand the evils of such a liar. And he left Marinette on her own! Handling Lila like a gossiping tabloid was _not_ the right course of action. Even if confrontation wasn’t the right course of action, he could take Nino and Alya aside and help support the girl right beside him.  
  
  
He was Chat-freaking-Noir, he wasn’t afraid of some brat angry her kingdom of lies fell.  
  
  
 _ **‘Focus,’**_ he reminds himself, pressing his lips together, ' ** _she’s hungry, think of a place for her to eat….’_** There were a few places he knew thanks to Nino, one not too far away from them.  
  
  
It really was a great day with Mari…wait….  
  
  
Marinette frowns a little, seeing his grin broaden, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he rose up. He bowed with a flourish, offering his hand to her, quiet for now but the laughter in his eyes made her narrow her eyes on him. He was acting like Chat did when he wanted to be a little shit.  
  
  
The moment she took his offered hand, he sang sweetly, “Ain't it a glorious day? Right as a mornin' in May. I feel like I could fly, have you ever seen the trees so green or a bluer sky?” Marinette giggles softly, her arm linked with his own now, letting him lead the way even if he was acting like a dork.  
  
  
“Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Mari,” Oh this _dweeb_ , “Mari makes your heart so light!” He grins, loving her giggles apparently, “When the day is gray and ordinary, Mari makes the sun shine bright!” He cheers, earning a few looks, all endearing, the very cloudy, snowy day not lost on the humor of the song.  
  
  
“Oh, happiness is bloomin' all around her, the daffodils are smilin' at the dove.” He taps her freckled nose, undeterred from her playful shove, “When Mari holds your hand, you feel so grand, your heart starts beatin' like a big brass band.”  
  
  
“Oh come on,” she laughs, tugging him away from the crowds as he crows on, ignoring the soft chuckles around the young pair.  
  
  
“It's a jolly holiday with Mari, no wonder that it's Mari that we love!” He laughs, feeling his heart leap in joy as she playfully parts from him, seeming to join him in the silly Disney song.  
  
  
“Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Adrien,” She croons, doing a small twirl, “Gentlemen like you are few, though you're just a diamond in the rough, Chat  
Underneath, your blood is blue~.”  
  
  
He laughs, chasing after her as she just dances out of his reach, both grinning as they begin a chase. Ignorant to the secret between them.  
  
  
  
“You'd never think of pressing your advantage, forbearance is the hallmark of your creed,” She ‘swoons’ as she dodges out of his swipe, laughing as he keeps chasing her, lunch memortarially forgotten. “A lady needn't fear when you are near.”  
  
  
“Never for you, my lady~.” He purrs, grinning to her.  
  
  
“Your sweet gentility is crystal clear~.” She lets him catch her, both far from crowds, hidden away in patch of park. “Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Chat  
A jolly, jolly holiday with you.”  
  
  
Marinette smiles up to him, both so lost from the song as they giggle over their dance through the streets of Paris. And as those giggles slowly died, cheeks rosy, did realizations hit them.  
  
  
“Your Lady?”  
  
  
“Chat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another installment of True Guardian, hope you enjoy! And yes, I'm going to try and stick with musical themes lol

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by Frozen 2 and an AU I came up with, with some help from lenoreofraven. Here's the AU idea ( https://autumnlover13moni8.tumblr.com/post/189988776006/more-ideas ) and yes, I'm addicted to the songs. Happy New Years everyone!


End file.
